


Hungry Like The Wolf

by auroreanrave



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Halloween, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not quite what I had in mind, Commander." Max says from his prone position on the floor of his living room.</p>
<p>The snuffling, frankly massive form of Steve, fully wolfed-out and apparently in need of a nap on Max's stomach, did not raise his head to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little fic idea that popped into my head while getting ready for Halloween celebrations, and a semi-official sequel to 'New Moon On The Horizon' which is about Max dating werewolf!Steve. More of dirty talking about smut than actual smut-making, but still. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Song title comes from the classic Duran Duran song of the same name.

"This is not quite what I had in mind, Commander." Max says from his prone position on the floor of his living room.

The snuffling, frankly massive form of Steve, fully wolfed-out and apparently in need of a nap on Max's stomach, did not raise his head to agree.

From his half-propped-up pose, balancing on his elbows to look out of the window, he could see the vague warm light of the jack o'lantern on his porch outside; the same one Danno had insisted he have outside, and which Danno's daughter had pointedly complimented while wearing her homemade Cheedo the Fragile outfit. Danno, beside her, and wearing a modified Max Rockatansky costume, had nodded approvingly at the pumpkin and swiped an extra funsize Milky Way out of Max and Steve's candy bowl, before the four of them headed to the work Halloween party.

Max had long since discarded his own costume and had been curled up on the couch, watching a horror movie marathon and clearing his work inbox on his phone when Steve had padded in, fur wet from the light rain outside, and had forcibly flopped down onto Max, forcing him down onto the carpet, and his current position for the past fifteen minutes.

The TV has moved from the original "The Mummy" and is in the final reels of "Halloween". One of Steve's paws is warm and rough against Max's neck and Max suspects that Steve is either pretending to be asleep, or has sincerely decided that Max is the comfiest thing in their whole apartment.

"Our first Halloween. I know, I know, the lunar cycles have had you a bit...testy." This is an understatement; Steve had, according to Danno, nearly snapped twice during interrogations of suspects in the past week, and Max had himself seen Steve running a dozen or so laps of the block around their condo to burn off the extra energy the day before.

Steve snuffles again, his cold nose pressed against the neck of Max's tee shirt. They'd been to the informal departmental Halloween party - Max will savour the image of Chin Ho and Kono in their Finn and Rey costumes on his phone and in his mind for a long time - and as soon as they had gone home, Steve had gone for a run around the block, while Max changed out of his John Constantine outfit and had curled up on the couch.

"Next time: handcuffs."

Steve's head lolled up, surprised, and Max cuffs him lightly across his ears. "Not like that. Imagine if you'd been outside when you started to change. Hmm?"

"Sorry."

The words come out of Steve's mouth like he's swallowed a throatful of marshmallows - or maybe a _hairball_ , Max thinks - and Max feels Steve start to shift his weight back. His body begins to change, transforming as Max has only seen a handful of times, the hair receeding, skin emerging, and body undergoing a full metamorphosis.

Minutes later, Steve peers up at Max through his lashes, and pouts a little, his chin indenting into Max's belly. "Sorry. That you had to... I just needed to feel calm and safe and you're always... you're right. We need a basement or something, somewhere where I don't..."

"I was thinking more the bedroom." Steve's eyes flicker up, startled. His face is washed blue in the light of the movie behind them. "Not like that, _again_ , Commander. I am starting to believe you have a thing for the handcuffs."

Behind them, Laurie Strode is saved by Dr Loomis. The music soars, and Max can only think of Steve's weight on him; how natural it has always felt.

Steve's expression changes from startled and almost vulnerable in seconds. His grin is wild and Max shivers despite himself. Their sex life has always been good, but with Steve on edge around the full moon, it always adds a lack of restraint that Steve is normally careful to keep in check with Max's decidedly non-werewolf thresholds.

Steve has little issue pinning Max down to their bed to fuck him, dick angled perfectly against Max's prostate, and Steve's mouth branding claiming teeth marks into Max's throat. Last month, Steve had fucked Max in the armchair by the back porch window, visible enough for any of their neighbours to see if they had chance to look out in the middle of the night, slow and insistent and overwhelmingly fantastic.

The memory is enough to make Max start to sweat a little, make him half-hard after a moment. Steve's smile blossoms further upon feeling it.

"Like you're not. You keep mentioning those cuffs a lot, Max. Do you like the idea of tying me up, seeing how much I'll fight to get to touch you? Or maybe it's you who wants to be tied up? Want me to take you apart and look after you completely. Either way, I'm yours."

Max reaches up in response,to tug Steve's head down towards him, because another second spent without that man's lips on his is a crime. Which they solve on a daily basis, so, really, they're doing the state a service.

Steve's hands slide up the hem of Max's tee shirt, as Max's own trail down the broad expanse of Steve's back, and Max grins into the corner of Steve's mouth. The credits on the movie roll behind them, and the rain picks up again. Steve moves and presses his mouth, a hint of proprietary fang, to Max's exposed throat,

And Max realises that, right now, his boyfriend - his lycanthropic, dad-joke-making, crime-fighting, enthusiastic, possessive, and gorgeous to a fault boyfriend - has never looked more like a wolf before.


End file.
